1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluorescent labeling complexes, and more particularly to low molecular weight fluorescent complexes with large Stokes shifts.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Fluorescence labeling is an important technology for detecting biological molecules. For example, antibodies can be labeled with fluorescent dyes, The binding of antibodies to their specific target molecules can then be monitored on the basis of a fluorescence signal, which may be detected with a spectrometer, immunofluorescence instrument, flow cytometer, or fluorescence microscope. In a similar way, DNA sequences can be detected with fluorescence detection instruments after the DNA has been "hybridized" with a complementary DNA sequence that has been labeled with a fluorescent dye.
Very bright and water soluble fluorescent labeling reagents are important for sensitive detection of labeled antibodies, DNA probes, ligands, cytokines, drugs, lipids, metabolites and other molecules and compounds of interest. Multiparameter analysis using fluorescent labels with distinctly different emission wavelengths further increase the important of this technology by providing a powerful tool for correlating multiple antigenic or genetic parameters in individual cells. In epifluorescence microscopy, a continuous light source with different sets of excitation and emission filters are used to excite and detect each fluorescent species. This approach works especially well if the absorption and emission wavelengths of each of the fluorophores are relatively close together (e.g. Stokes shifts of 15-30 nm). Most of the highly fluorescent, low molecular weight fluorochromes like the cyanines and xanthenes have narrow absorption and emission peaks and small Stokes shifts. Up to 5 separate fluorescent labels have been analyzed on the same specimen by microscopy using spifluorescence filter sets as described in DeBiasio, R., Bright, G. R., Ernet, L. A., Waggoner, A. S., Taylor, D. L. "Five-parameter fluorescence imaging: Wound healing of living Swiss 3T3 cells," Journal of Cell Biology, vol. 105, pp. 1613-1622 (1987).
Flow cytometers and confocal microscopes are different from microscopes equipped with separate epifluorescence filter sets, in that they utilize lasers with defined wavelengths for fluorescence excitation. While it is easy to find a single fluorophore that can be efficiently excited at a particular laser wavelength, it is difficult to find additional fluorescent labels with large enough Stokes shifts to provide emission well separated from that of the first fluorophore. The naturally occurring phycobiliproteins are a class of multichromophore fluorescent photosystem proteins that have large wavelength shifts. See, Oi, V. T., Glazer, A. N., Stryer, L. "Fluorescent phycobiliprotein conjugates for analyses of cells and molecules," Journal of Cell Biology, vol. 93, pp. 981-986 (1982). These can be covalently coupled to antibodies and have become widely used in flow cytometry for 2 color lymphocyte subset analysis. R-phycoerythrin (R-PE), a photosystem protein containing 34 bilin fluorophores which can be excited at 488 nm with the widely available argon ion laser, has been especially useful. It fluoresces maximally at 575 nm. R-PE and fluorescein can both be excited at 488 nm, but R-PE can readily be discriminated with optical band-pass interference filter sets from the fluorescein signal, which appears at 525 nm. Recently, 3-color immunofluorescence by flow cytometry has become possible through the development of tandem conjugate labeling reagents that contain a reactive cyanine fluorescent dye which is excited at 488 nm and fluoresces at 613 nm, and is sold commercially under the name Cychrome. See, U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,190 and Waggoner, A. S., Ernst, L. A., Chen, C. H. , Rechtenwald, D. J., "PE-CY 5; A new fluorescent antibody label for 3-color flow cytometry with a single laser," Ann. NY Acad. Sci., vol. 677, pp. 185-193 (1993). With these tandem fluorophores, energy transfer from excited R-PE to the Texas Red or the reactive pentamethine cyanine known as CY5 leads to fluorescence at 620 nm or 670 nm, respectively.
The phycobiliprotein-based labels are very fluorescent and provide excellent signals in 2 and 3-parameter experiments for detection of cell surface antigens. However, these reagents have not been widely utilized for measurement of cytoplasmic antigens or for detection of chromosomal markers by fluorescence in situ hybridization because their large size (MW=210,000 Daltons) limits penetration into dense cell structures.
There is a need for a new class of low molecular weight fluorescent labels that will provide multicolor fluorescence detection using single wavelength excitation. There is a further need for several such fluorescent labels each of which can be excited optimally at a particular laser wavelength but that fluoresce at significantly different wavelengths.